<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Белые полосы, белая плитка by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558001">Белые полосы, белая плитка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka'>Lenuchka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021'>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls (TV), Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, HBO Girls - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, Lace Panties, M/M, PWP, Peter Rabbit - Freeform, Porn, Stockings, WTF Kombat 2021, accidental feels, kylux adjacent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Адам ожидал, что Томас, одетый в шелковый халат, будет варить кофе на двоих и намазывать джемом тосты, но халата на нем не оказалось. Вместо халата Томас надел белые кружевные трусики-стринги, которые великолепнейшим образом подчеркивали его голые ягодицы, и длинные черно-белые полосатые носки, скорее даже чулки, до середины бедра.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Thomas McGregor/Adam Sackler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Белые полосы, белая плитка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564801">White Stripes, White Tiles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare">mssdare</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>Special thanks to mssdare for allowing this translation ❤</p>
</div>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a>.
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Адам вошел на кухню к Томасу босиком, в одной серой футболке и без нижнего белья, плевать он хотел на приличия. Да и видел Томас его член раньше. Этот самый член пробыл в его заднице почти всю ночь и большую часть последних двух недель, проведенных ими вместе в английской глубинке, на ферме Томаса.</p><p>Адам просто собирался выпить сока и вернуться обратно в постель, еще немного поспать и поваляться — у него образовался перерыв между ролями, и Адам желал насладиться по полной свободным временем. Но замер как вкопанный в дверях кухни при виде Томаса. Адам ожидал, что Томас, одетый в шелковый халат, будет варить кофе на двоих и намазывать джемом тосты, но халата на нем не оказалось. Вместо халата Томас надел белые кружевные трусики-стринги, которые великолепнейшим образом подчеркивали его голые ягодицы, и длинные черно-белые полосатые носки, скорее даже чулки, до середины бедра. Эти бедра... непристойные, божественные, молочно-белые и гладкие... Адаму хотелось упасть на колени и поклоняться им, касаться губами и языком каждого дюйма светлой кожи.</p><p>И он не удержался. Обхватив Томаса сзади и решительно толкнув к стене, Адам смял эти выставленные напоказ мягкие молочные ягодицы. Он спустил трусики на бедра, к краю чулок, создавая еще одну линию на бедрах Томаса, и прижал его к своему уже вставшему и истекающему смазкой крупному члену.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласился Томас, как будто не он нарядился специально для секса. Словно ему просто нравилось расхаживать утром по кухне с голой задницей и высовывающимся из-под кружева стояком.</p><p>Адам снова стиснул ягодицы Томаса и широко развел их, чтобы увидеть идеальную маленькую дырку, все еще припухшую после вчерашнего длительного секса. Он сплюнул и размазал слюну вокруг нее, вынуждая Томаса выгнуться и застонать. Адам наклонился и лизнул дырку Томаса, затем еще раз, лаская чувствительную плоть снова и снова, словно изголодавшись. Все это время он держал ягодицы раздвинутыми, чтобы лучше видеть и вылизать Томаса изнутри, проталкивая язык как можно глубже и постанывая от запаха и жара тела. Адам ласкал яички Томаса, поочередно втягивал их в рот, проводил языком по бархатистой, мягкой коже, закрыв глаза от полноты ощущений.</p><p>Он отстранился, когда Томас слишком активно заерзал, крепко сжимая в руке собственный член. Адам несколько раз шлепнул Томаса своим стояком по заднице. Боже, если бы мог, он поглотил бы Томаса целиком, чтобы никто не смел прикасаться к нему, причинять ему боль, обладать им.</p><p>Когда Адам вошел в него, двигаясь медленно и давая привыкнуть, Томас заскулил. Внутри было скользко, хорошо смазано и немного липко после предыдущего раза, но Адам все равно не торопился. Он трахал Томаса мелкими движениями, прижав к кухонной стене, проникая лишь немного глубже с каждым нежным толчком.</p><p>Томас упирался руками в стену, и Адам, взяв его за запястье, завел одну руку за спину, одновременно толкаясь сильнее.</p><p>— Да, — выдохнул Томас, прижимаясь щекой к стене. Если он продолжит в том же духе, то натрет себе красное пятно на скуле, поэтому Адам подставил свободную руку между стеной и щекой Томаса, чтобы защитить его, и протолкнул пальцы в рот Томаса, чтобы он мог их сосать и кусать. Томас любил, чтобы во время секса его рот был занят членом, пальцами, кляпом, всем, вокруг чего он мог сомкнуть губы, чтобы не кричать и не дышать слишком глубоко.</p><p>Адам начал двигаться его быстрее и глубже, поставив ногу на стул, чтобы изменить угол толчков и войти до самого основания. Его футболка промокла от пота. Когда Адам соприкасался бедрами с ягодицами Томаса, то ощущал жар его кожи. Невероятно зеленые глаза Томаса были открыты, но он, кажется, не замечал окружающего мира, рыже-каштановые волосы растрепались, ягодицы и бедра покраснели от хватки Адама.</p><p>— Ты такой красивый, — вырвалось у Адама прежде, чем он смог себя остановить. У Томаса перехватило дыхание, и, ох, он смотрел так, словно находился на грани помешательства. Адам уже хорошо знал этот взгляд.</p><p>Он подозревал, что с Томасом что-то не так, что-то, что не исправить хорошим сексом и, возможно, хорошими отношениями. Даже сейчас, когда они оба были так близки к пику, Адам видел странный блеск в его глазах, когда Томас смотрел на него через плечо. Пламя, бушующее внутри Томаса, являлось предвестником лесного пожара. Будто Томас всегда находился на грани срыва, и Адам сомневался, что успеет поймать его и не дать упасть.</p><p>— Тише, — произнес Адам, отпуская запястье Томаса и хватая его за волосы. Он слегка потянул за них, чтобы Томас посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Я тебя держу.</p><p>На самом деле он говорил неправду, но Адам хотел бы заполучить Томаса во всех смыслах, которые только мог себе представить. Он хотел видеть его в своей жизни партнером, спутником, любовником... мужем. Адам не скажет этого, ведь Томас наверняка испугается. Они знакомы всего две недели. Просто у Адама случился здесь неожиданный отпуск, и он оказал любезность коллеге, согласившись присмотреть за домом Беа, пока та отправилась в художественное турне. Она вскользь упомянула о Томасе и не сложившихся отношениях с ним. Адам знал, что такое неудачные отношения.</p><p>Но она ни словом не обмолвилась о том, какой Томас страстный и роскошный. Как он прекрасен, когда сердится, как совершенен, когда разгорячен и готов кончить, как мягок, когда пьет вечерний чай, завернувшись в одеяло, с книгой в руке.</p><p>Адам зажмурился, толкаясь еще сильнее в тугую задницу Томаса, и спросил:</p><p>— Ты хочешь этого? Хочешь?</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответа Томаса, он, дрожа, снова излился глубоко внутри, заполняя Томаса спермой и укусив за плечо, чтобы сдержать крик. Затем накрыл руку Томаса на члене своей, обхватил его тонкие пальцы своими, огромными, и сжал. И ласкал член Томаса, пока тот со вскриком не кончил, пачкая пол.</p><p>Позже они, утомленные, лежали на плитках пола, сперма медленно сочилась из растраханной дырки Томаса. Он вручил Адаму отрицательные результаты анализов на второй день их знакомства.</p><p>— Я хочу увидеть твои, — сказал Томас так, словно его поведение было нормальным. Будто каждый носит в бумажнике результаты своих анализов на ЗППП на случай секса на одну ночь. Но у Адама нашлись результаты — он до сих пор сдавал анализы ежемесячно, — и когда вручил их Томасу, между ними что-то проскочило. Нечто большее, чем просто взаимное влечение, что-то похожее на понимание.</p><p>Адам притянул Томаса к себе и прижал к груди, заключая в объятия. Он столько раз валялся на полу после секса с разными людьми, но те случаи отличались. У Адама было немало романов, случались отношения, в которых он хотел стать спасителем, как сейчас с Томасом, но знал, что у него не получится. Никогда не получалось. Он не помнил, в каком душещипательном фильме или книге вычитал, что два минуса не дадут плюс, но Адам очень хотел, чтобы в этот раз все получилось. Он неправильный, сломанный, стойкий и отважный, грубый и слишком эмоциональный, но — Адам это знал — хороший человек, даже если люди его не понимают. Он такой, какой есть, и ему не за что извиняться. Томас никогда не осуждал его, никогда не пытался изменить. Просто принимал Адама — в своей странной, кажущейся холодной и неприветливой манере. Но более полного принятия Адам никогда в жизни не чувствовал.</p><p>— Мне нужно вернуться в Лондон, — произнес Адам, уткнувшись в волосы Томаса, и тот сразу напрягся.</p><p>— Хорошо, — ответил он и сел. Его фарфоровая кожа покрылась красными пятнами и синяками. И все из-за Адама.</p><p>Адам тоже сел. Плитка на кухне под его задницей была до дрожи холодной. Член прилип к бедру, и он дернулся, когда корочка засохшей спермы натянула нежную кожу. Адам взглянул на неподвижно сидящего и глядящего куда-то вдаль Томаса.</p><p>— Я положу твой любимый чай, — сказал Томас, медленно поднимаясь. На стене над его головой висела рамка, внутри которой фишки для игры в скрэббл складывались в слова «одинокий», «покинутый», «потерянный» и «сломленный». Почему-то Адаму казалось, что именно так Томас сейчас и выглядел. Белые кружевные трусики мятой кучкой лежали рядом с ним, чулки, точно сброшенная кожа, сползли на лодыжки.</p><p>— Что? Черт, нет. Мне не нужен чай. Я... — он совсем не умел объяснять. Томас выглядел так, словно вот-вот сломается, и Адам не мог этого допустить. Он имел в виду совсем другое. — Я уеду всего на один день. И хотел узнать, можно ли побыть здесь еще. С тобой.</p><p>Томас выглядел растерянным, и сердце Адама на секунду замерло. Вдруг он все не так понял? Что, если ему не рады? Но затем Томас улыбнулся самой красивой в мире улыбкой. Его идеальные пухлые губы приоткрылись, показались ровные белые зубы. И Адаму всего лишь нужно было шагнуть вперед, обхватить лицо Томаса ладонями, погладив скулы, а затем нежно поцеловать. Еще и еще раз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>